Ascended
The Ascended are a noble race of the Aegis. The Ascended were not included in The Lord of the Craft's initial gameplay, but rather were one of the two races added with the addition of the Rise of the Undead patch. Ancient History A few Aenguls chose to stay and live amongst the other races of Aegis as mortals once Iblees had been banished. They had many descendants, but the knowledge of the Aenguls was lost to them over time. Modern History The Vision The Aengul, Aeriel, appeared to four of the Aenguls’ most direct mortal descendants in the form of a mongoose, warning of a new threat to the World’s Peace. She told of an Ancient Evil that would reach out to taint the pure souls of Aegis, and that only they could fight it. Aeriel awakened in these four the ancient knowledge of their immortal ancestors, granting them many boons. Four Become Five The four mortals, the elf Riizu and the dwarves Tsu, Candle, and Arcadius, set out in search of this new threat. On their journey, they encountered a fifth mortal of the Aenguls’ Bloodline, and so awakened in him his inheritance. The dwarf Omni, being a deaf mute, quickly grew frustrated with his in ability to communicate with his brothers. Sue knew of his malady and set about constructing a spell to allow Omni to speak. When the spell was finished, though, it did not work as intended. It did not grant Omni the ability to hear or speak, but instead forged a telepathic bond between the five brothers. Finally being able to hear the others after a fashion, Omni told his brothers of how an Aengul appeared before him and told him to travel. She did not say where to, only that he must walk a long way and would meet others like himself. He was told that he must bring with him a seedling from the Cloud Temple, and to plant it only when he had reached a safe haven. Haven For many days and nights did the Five travel, leaving small shelters along the way. Each time they stopped, they thought to make themselves a home, but Riizu – who had taken charge of the companions – believed it to be not far enough. In a small circular valley, their resources grew thin. Having not yet found the threat of which Aeriel had spoken, the Five chose to settle the land and founded a city they would call Haven, for that is what it would be against the coming tide. The Tree of Life When digging the foundations for a protective wall, Candle and Arcadius discovered an expansive circular cavern. Aeriel appeared to Omni again and told him this was where he must plant the seedling. Riizu and Sue raised a chunk of land from the center of the cavern, and Omni did as the Aengul had bid. She then appeared to him again and told him that as long as this tree flourished, there was hope for the peoples of Aegis. But if it should ever wither, Iblees taint would spread across the entire world. The Tree was tended in its early days by an Ascended called Okonkwo. He was recognized for his dedication and the care for which he shows the Tree, and so was raised to the rank of Acolyte. The Sages’ Order As their new city grew, the Five knew they must soon set out to find others like themselves. It was decided they would take on the mantle of the Sage to better help those new to their inheritance. Those who had proven themselves worthy would become Acolytes and be granted admittance to the upper ranks of the Order of the Mongoose, a sacred Order devoted to guiding and guarding the Ascended. All of the Ascended must serve the Order in some capacity, the color of their robes denoting their discipline. The Birth of a New Sage Just before the Undead were spotted in Aegis, Sage Arcadius disappeared while working on Haven's Harbor. The other four Sages spent a good deal of time and effort trying to find their brother, but to no avail. It was decided that the Council of Sages must have a minimum of five, so they voted on which Acolyte to raise. Having taken note of one Acolyte who had tended the Tree of Life and been asked to head the Bank, Master Sage Riizu asked his brothers if they might accept Okonkwo as one of their own. Candle, Sue, and Omni were all quick to agree and so Acolyte Okonkwo became the Green Sage, a master of mercantile. After a long absence, Arcadius returned to the Ascended with not a word as to where he had been or what he was doing. The council now numbers six. The Council of Sages The Order of the Mongoose is led by a Council, which consists of the five founders of the Order, and a newer Sage Master Sage Riizu The only elf in the Council, Master Sage Riizu roams the city meditating on how the Order may defeat the threat fortold by Aeriel, though he is always willing to give aid to those who need it. Sage Tsu Sage Tsu's prowess with magic is as unmatched as his love for women. He gives advice to those who have recently awakened and aides them in finding their place among the Order and can be found either with his nose stuck in an ancient tome researching new spells, or in the local brothel. Sage Candle Sage Candle's love for literature and the written tongue have forced him to become the Order’s Historian, though he can also be often found building new structures to aid the Order. Sage Arcadius A strong and valiant warrior, Sage Arcadius is the Order’s Master at Arms and in charge of Haven’s Army. Sage Omni Though not of the original four who set out on their quest, Sage Omni had the strongest visions from Aeriel and has become her messenger to the Order. He is mute, which prohibit him from communicating directly to anyone other than the Council. Sage Okonkwo The banker and master of merchants in the city of Haven, Okonkwo (called Oko by his brothers) is the newest Sage. He was raised from the rank of Acolyte to replace Sage Arcadius, who had gone missing. His color is green. The Kingdom of Herpistidae Haven Originally settled in a small valley after five days and five nights of travel, Haven has grown from a small fort, to a mighty capital. A wall with mighty blue spires surrounds the Inner City, while the Outer City is protected by a massive wall, complete with battlements, archer windows, and double portcullises which allow gated entry into the city. The city is split into three regions, and then subcategories below that: The Outer City: This section is the space between the outer and inner walls. All public building is done here, as well as any farming, and the mine. The public building areas consist of the harbor, which provides both residential and commercial housing, the Southern Terrace, the Desert, and the Lakeshore. The Inner City: Originally the first home of the Sages, the Inner City primarily serves as the last line of defense for the Main City, and is dominated by a massive Mongoose head which pays tribute to the appearance of Aeriel. The Under City: Completely hidden underground, the main city is the true crown of Haven. It consists of a shape similar to a dumbbell, with the Town Hall in the northern hump, and the City Proper in the southern. Each hall between has guard rooms above, and the town hall houses the community bank, the jail, a bar, and the inn. The City Proper is divided into 4 sections, the Residential District, which dominates the northwestern corner, the Commercial District, which resides in the northeastern corner, the Park which surrounds the Tree of Life, and the Academy, which provides housing for all teachers, as well as training grounds and classrooms for new Ascended. There is also a rumor of a hidden Council Chamber in the branches of the Tree of Life, as well as the Sage's personal homes. The Floating Temple of Aeriel Situated over a beautiful lake, the Floating Temple of Aeriel is where all new Ascended awaken after being contacted by a Sage. It has massive archways, a huge dome, waterfalls, fountains, and a beautiful view of the surrounding landscape. After descending one of the twin staircases, new Ascended can jump down the pit in the center to begin their journey to the city. The Community Bank of Haven In Haven, all materials gathered are shared communally. The only exceptions to this are those of a GOLD or DIAMOND variety. All members will be regularly checked to make sure they follow this rule. This is to allow all members of the city to prosper. Bank Tellers manage the distribution of the materials, and exist to make sure no abuse of the system takes place. Ascension Becoming an Ascended In order to become an Ascended, all Ascended undergo Ascension. This takes place after a Sage has contacted them, to let them know that their heroic deeds in the world of Aegis, as well as thorough searching of their bloodline, have shown that the person is indeed a valid descendant of an Aengul. No Ascended ever ASKS for the chance to join. It is not a gift, but a service that they choose to undertake. Rising Through the Ranks After finishing training, all Ascended raise to the Acolyte level. This allows them to obtain the Acolyte prefix, denotes their higher status, and to become a disciple of one of the sages. Each Sage, except for Master Sage Riizu, manages a specific part of the city. Their paths are as follows: Sage Tsu: Tsu manages the training and tutelage of the Ascended. All of his disciples help with this task, either through teaching, or general assistance. Titles - the Teacher, the Lecher Sage Candle: Candle is in charge of the history of Haven, and as such manages the Library of Haven. All of his disciples assist in the mighty task of penning the history of Haven in the tomes contained within the Library. Candle is also in charge of any city construction, and as such his disciples are master builders. Titles -the Historian, the Builder Sage Arcadius: Arcadius controls the Army of Haven, and leads them into battle when the council deems it necessary. As such, his disciples are the best battlemages in the Order. Along with this, Arcadius helps manage the mine, and any armor work, providing ore, stone, weapons, and tools to the city. Titles - the Valiant, Master at Arms Sage Omni: As the Voice of Aeriel, Omni is in charge of interpreting the orders of Aeriel, as well as managing the Church. Omni's disciples are the master priests, providing protection of the city through their prayers, and help interpret messages left by Aeriel. Titles - the Silent, the Voice of Aeriel Sage Okonkwo: The Banker and Master of Mercantile within Haven. As such, his disciples are either bank tellers or merchants and traders. Titles - The Banker, Master of Mercantile, Greenthumb Discipline and Fashion All Ascended wear white robes with colored trim denoting their discipline. Red for scribe work and architecture, Orange for the Academy and teaching, Blue for warriors and guards, Green for bankers and merchants, and Gold for priesthood, farming, and mining. Master Sage Riizu’s robes are lined with black to denote his command. Ordinary Ascended have no hoods on their robes, while Acolytes have hoods that are always lowered. Only a Sage may wear his hood up. Category: Races of Aegis Category: Noble Races of Aegis Category: Races of Aegis Category: Noble Races of Aegis